Demon Diary
by kawaiicrimsonkitsune
Summary: Kyuubi hates school. But theres a hot new blond teacher coming. Will this teacher be able to give Kyuubi the love and happiness he's always wanted? Or will Kyuubi's father take everything away from him yet again? Read to see Kyuubi's struggle for happines


We need more ArashixKyuubi love! I also mean the YAOI kinda love! Kyuubi is MALE!!!! Now don't worry people, I'm still working on my Welcome to Yokoshima High! story. I hope you like this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you!

I know I haven't been doing disclaimers on my fics since I'm lazy and forget... But just know I own nothing and sorry if you don't see any disclaimer.

"talking"

'thinking'

_Kyuubi writing in diary_

------------------------------------

It was Monday, and Kyuubi absolutely hated Mondays! Kyuubi currently sat at his desk writing in a small black leather book. If you didn't know you could say it was a diary, say it to Kyuubi and you were very likely to get punched to the moon.

Kyuubi was around five foot and eight inches, nicely shaped except for his girlish looking hips, dark red wild spiky hair, blood red eyes, wide dark whisker marks, moon light pale skin, full pink lips, black claws that were in fact natural, kitsune ears(A/N: You know what Kyuubi's demon ears look like.), nine long silky dark red tails, black choker, black long sleeve shirt that showed off his soft smooth stomach, black baggy jeans that barely clung to his hips, red belts adorning his jeans, and black sneakers with red laces.

_Dear dumb ass diary,_

_I can't believe my mom gave me this... a god damned diary! How dare she think I have _

_anger issues! I don't do I! ... Why in the hells am I saying this to an object!?! Go to hell _

_you stupid damned book! Go.to.hellllll!!!!!! But we're having a new teacher... bet he's old and ugly... Well lets see what else has happened to me... my brother took my toast and when I made some more my sister took it! I can't believe them! They are total asses! Oh, how 'bout I say something about my brother... he's a whore! A slut! He has slept with like... fifty guys! He started when he was fourteen! Fourteen! My sister is a bitch. Plain and simple. My moms the best... even tho she gave me a stupid ass diary and thinks I have anger issues... Oh, what do you know! I don't have anger issues! My... father... he is a major asshole! He beats me, mentally abuses me, and he has raped me since I was eight! Well that's it for today..._

_Kyuubi_

Just after Kyuubi finished the teacher came in. It surprised Kyuubi to find that the man was a blond hair blue eyed hotty! He looked amazing... for a human. He was wearing a white button up dress shirt with a silky blue tie and blue jeans. But he made that outfit look really hot!

He wrote his name on the board which was Uzumaki Arashi. He took attendance and told the class about himself somewhat. Arashi was about to start the class when he heard snickering behind him. He looked around to see a nine-tailed kitsune demon trying to look innocent, it didn't work. But Arashi played along and turned back around.

He heard the snickering again and quickly turned around but still saw nothing. He gave them a confused look but that only encouraged them to laugh even more. He grumbled but swiftly turned around, but his ears caught the sound of paper. He reached behind himself and took the piece of paper off his back and read it, it said 'dumb blond'.

"Ok, very funny, make fun of the new teacher." Arashi said turning around with a smirk on his face.

Kyuubi couldn't help but let a small smirk grace his beautiful face. Arashi noticed and went out in a full blown grin.

"Oooh, so the kitsune thinks hes funny huh?" Arashi said waving the paper in the air, "Well now you've earned yourself detention with me.

Arashi smiled thinking he won, but he didn't know Kyuubi always got detention so it didn't bother the kitsune demon that much. Actually, Kyuubi was interested to learn more about this teacher. This teacher... intrigued him.

The class continued and passed quickly. It was lunch time where we saw Kyuubi around his... friends. There was Shukaku the one-tailed tanuki demon, Nibi the two-tailed cat demon, and Gobi the five-tailed dog demon. The four were currently chatting about nothing in particular.

Kyuubi was bored with talking with his friends and looked around the lunch room to only have his eyes land on that one teacher, Arashi. Kyuubi gave a cruel smirk and all his friends knew it meant that Kyuubi was planning something.

'I think its time a do another prank.' Kyuubi thought getting up to get his little prank ready.

Kyuubi went off to get what he needed and once ready he went to Arashi. Once reaching there all the teachers looked warily at him.

"Gomen nasai Arashi-sensei for this morning." Kyuubi said in a fake apologetic voice, "I hope you will forgive me."

Arashi nodded in agreement and shook Kyuubi's hand. Kyuubi walked away from Arashi and once he reached the table he watched to see how the blond would react. Arashi put his hand up to his forehead and would have brought it down if only... it wasn't stuck.

Arashi tugged and then pulled at his hand to remove it but to no avail. He thought of everything he touched before this and then it hit him, the red haired kitsune demon pranked him yet again. But in a crueler way, and he wasn't very happy about this one.

He marched over to Kyuubi and did his best to look serious while having a hand stuck to his forehead.

"Ok, the sign on the back I could handle but this." Arashi said annoyed at the kitsune, "Now you have detention tomorrow also."

"What ever you say blondie, now you might want to try and remove your hand from your forehead... I don't think anyone can take you very serious looking like that." Kyuubi said, his eyes glimmering in amusement.

Arashi left Kyuubi in an angry pace, once Arashi left Kyuubi started to snicker to himself thinking of all the fun things he could do to the blond man.

It was the end of the day and everyone was home except for Kyuubi and Arashi. Currently Arashi and Kyuubi were having a starring contest with Arashi glaring daggers at Kyuubi and Kyuubi just looking amused. The reason for the kitsunes amusement was the red mark on Arashi's forehead from his prank.

"Sooo, why are you a teacher?" Kyuubi asked losing interest in his starring contest with Arashi.

"I'm a teacher because I want to help kids learn, I want to help them." Arashi said curious as to why Kyuubi was suddenly interested.

Kyuubi didn't really know what to say so he just stared out the window. It was almost time for Kyuubi to go when Kyuubi decided to get on Arashi's nerves by calling him stupid and making fun of him for being a blond.

"Ugh! Just leave! Go you.. you... just go." Arashi gave a defeated sigh and put his head down on the desk remembering he had detention with Kyuubi again.

Arashi groaned in displeasure at the thought. But Kyuubi was excited and couldn't wait for tomorrow to torture the blond man.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its a short chapter and it goes to fast. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I want some reviews please!

kitsune: fox

tanuki: racoon dog

gomen nasai: I'm sorry


End file.
